Super Smash Random-ness All-Stars
Do not edit unless you have permission! NOTE: The character, stage, assist trophy, item, and Classic Mode sections are free to edit. is a parody of the Super Smash Bros. series. In fact, that's everything you can imagine. Game Features UNEXPECTED CHARACTERS! UNEXPECTED STAGES! Meet Toadette, Peter Griffin, & Lego Iwata: Juast a few of the unexcepted characters that will leave you in stiches. Duke it out with a bunch of unexpected stages including Electrodome, Seuss Docks, & City Streets. '''WICKED FINAL SMASHES! '''Crazy final smahes and assist trophies that will boggle your mind. '''ARCADE! '''Battle your way to the top and face the one and only LJN in an epic fight! '''LOOK OUT! IT'S DA-DA! '''I'm not kidding. Characters Spaces left: *Starter: 21/21 *Unlockable: 1/14 *Hidden: 0/8 Also, there are Final Smashes, so just type on what it does. Stages Spaces left: *Starter: 3/21 *Unlockable: 0/14 *Hidden: 0/8 Assist Trophies Set 1 There are 14 assist trophies in this set. Set 2 TBA Items Set 1 Set 2 TBA Classic Mode Classic Mode is a game mode in that allows characters to compete in a Mortal Kombat-Street Fighter esque tournament. Unlike Classic Mode in the Smash Bros. series, this Classic Mode only consists of 8 normal battles, 2 rival battles, an optional Bonus Stage, and a Final Boss. The Tournament The story driving SSRNAS (next to Subspace Emissary) is that all these all-star cast were invited to a tournament hosted by LJN, with the grand prize being a wish granted by Marvin the Wizard. Of course, these fighters must prove themselves by beating the gas out of other all-star characters, followed by proving themselves against %1 of the power of LJN's rainbow fist. Character Bios TBA Rivalries Like in other fighting games, characters have rivals they must face in Classic Mode. Each character has two rivals that are fought on the 5th and 10th battles, respectively. Before a rival battle, the two characters exchange dialogue revealing the reason they are fighting. On the final rival battle, the stage is always Final Destination. Rivals also separate a Classic run into two parts, indicated by the change in fanfare. These parts are Classic Low and Classic High, as certain characters are placed in one of those ranks. Koopa Troopa's Rivals *??? *??? Character Fights in Classic Mode Every character is fought on their respective stages (Koopa Troopa on Koopa Beach, ect.) with only one stock. Before fighting the character, both a text box quote (for the character) and a Narrator quote initiate. After These battles listed go up from bottom to top. Koopa Troopa's TBA Bonus Stage After challenging the first rival, players are asked if they want to skip the Bonus Stage, with the yes icon being Mike Wasoski from Monsters, Inc., and the no option being Pop Fizz from Skylanders. When pressing No, players are taken to the Bonus Stage, where they must kill a 150 health Professor Barranco 1 sandbag while keeping a variety in attacks. It is unknown what happens when you beat the Bonus Stage. LJN After defeating the second rival, the player witnesses LJN rising in the background, sending out 1% of the power of his fists to fight the opponent. After an epic Master Hand inspired battle, LJN blows up, as a cutscene occurs where Marvin the Wizard grants the player's wish. MOAR COMING SOON! Category:Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Parodies